Taming the Skylark
by AspiringShoujo
Summary: Senritsu Nanami is the student council president and head disciplinary officer of Namimori High. On the second day of her term, a certain freshman attacked her, in attempt to take hold of her latter position. The students could only watch in terror as the famed Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, lunged at her with his tonfas. "(Notice me, senpai, or) I'll bite you to death,"
1. Chapter 1

**Taming the Skylark** (A Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Amano Akira-sensei does. Though, of course, the OC is mine.

**The author says, ciaossu! **I just finished watching this anime. So, if ever you're wondering why am I posting a fanfic this late, you already know the answer. *sighs* I need a second season, or a continuation of the manga, or a spin-off featuring their TYL versions' love lives!

_Teaser: "I'll bite you to death," Everyone knew what this meant; except for Senritsu Nanami, who believed that it was only her underclassman, Hibari Kyoya's roundabout way of saying, "Notice me, senpai,". With him chasing her around the campus and, from time to time, even in the streets of Namimori, was she on the right track after all?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A girl dutifully stood in front of Namimori High's monument, which was adjacent to the entrance, with hands on her waist, and observed the students passing through the gate. A proud smile unconsciously curved on her lips.

The sight of seemingly pure innocent lambs (freshmen in Layman's term) was enough to provide her bliss. After all, she is Senritsu Nanami - the student council president and head disciplinary officer, whose responsibilities were mostly focused on the less obedient ones. Undeniably, the flock of fresh middle school graduates were charming. They were on the bottom of the food chain, easy to dominate.

She cooed in thought. _How I __hope they would remain like this for the rest of the school year..._

An hour had passed and the schoolgrounds were clear of students, except for her fellow council members. The higher levels' classes always start a day later, so the freshmen had the school to themselves, free to tour around.

_Guess I'll stay a little while longer, in case there are latecomers. _Nanami remained leaning on the monument, humming a tune to pass time.

And as if to reward her perseverance, two students came running past the gate.

"Are you alright, Tenth?!" A shout brought her out of her daze. She adjusted her posture to glance at the new entrants, and her eyes instantly twitched. One had caught her attention; particularly, the guy with short_ silver hair_. The color practically screamed _violation_. She walked towards them.

"Yeah. I just need to... rest for a minute..." Tsuna barely managed to answer. His hands were clinging on his knees for support as he tried to catch his breath. Gokudera only stared at the brunette in worry as he patted his back in attempt to ease his fatigue.

"Being late on the first day of classes—that's not quite a good start, you know," A voice interjected.

"Huh?! Who the hell—" Gokudera's head instinctively snapped upwards, ready to yell at the insolent stranger. However, his glare immediately faded. There, stood a girl, whose arms were crossed just below her chest, staring at them with a sympathizing smile. He blinked in confusion. _A woman?_

"The audi-gym's that way," she stated, completely ignoring his uncanny reactions. She pointed at her right, before handing a map of the school to the two. "You'll proceed to your respective classrooms right after the ceremony, so be sure to first check the bulletin board for the class list, okay?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you—" Tsuna trailed, unsure of what to address her. Just then, he caught sight of a red arm band pinned on her left sleeve. It said, student council. He inwardly nodded. "—_senpai_,"

_Oh, the beauty of that word._ She's a second year student now, and that would mean that she was already an upperclassman—A _responsible_ and _reliable_ senpai, at that. Nanami waved her hand at the two before returning to her post, hiding a satisfied grin on her face.

"What's with that woman!" Gokudera grumbled beneath his breath, while glaring at her back.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. You got late because of me," Tsuna suddenly fretted, breaking the other one's train of thoughts.

"No, it's alright!" he assured, placing a fist of salute on his chest, then smiled. "Staying by the Tenth's side is the top priority of the right-hand man!"

"But your _speech_! Aren't you the representative?" Tsuna reckoned back. Unbeknownst to him, this caught the attention of their involuntarily eavesdropping-senior. Yes, involuntary. Exceptional hearing was her inborn trait.

Gokudera scoffed. "Heh. Something like that is—"

"You," In a blink of an eye, the girl was already behind him, her hand on his shirt's collar. Then, she dragged him without any warning. Gokudera, as the ever clingy right-hand man, instinctively grabbed Tsuna, tagging him along. Nanami chided, "Get your ass immediately in the audi-gym, brat. Your part is about to start!"

After a few-minute run, they finally reached their destination. Gokudera, after regaining his posture, immediately released himself from her deadly grasp.

"What was that for?!" He nagged, while trying to fix his now crumpled shirt. "What about the class list!"

"I'll check it instead. Names?" She inquired impatiently._  
><em>

"No way I'll say mine!" he snarled, particularly at her nonchalant attitude. Their uniforms were in a total mess, and she didn't seem apologetic at all.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sighed, excessively tired for a morning.

"Gokudera, huh?" Nanami mumbled as she took a notepad from her blazers and wrote on it. The silver haired boy gawked in surprise. Then, she glanced at the more obedient looking freshman. "And you?"

"S-Sawada. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

* * *

><p>Right after the ceremony,<p>

Students were starting to vacate the auditorium, when suddenly, a voice echoed through the intercom.

"Paging Sawada Tsunayoshi-san and Gokudera Hayato-san. Please proceed to the stage. Thank you," It announced and courteously repeated for at least two more times.

After thanking the responsible committee member, Nanami proceeded near the backstage and waited for her underclassmen. A minute later, a familiar nagging voice echoed throughout the stage.

"Oh, you're here," she stated, catching the attention of the two familiar boys.

"Couldn't you have called us in a less extravagant manner? The Tenth is embarrased!" Gokudera demanded, obviously displeased. His right hand pointed at her in threat, while his left arm hovered ahead of Tsuna, as he stood before him protectively.

She only stared at him for a moment, before proceeding down to business, "I checked the bulletin board and—"

"Stop ignoring me, woman!" he grumbled. She kept on doing that since earlier and it was starting to get on his nerves. Tsuna immediately pulled his sleeve, telling him to stop.

Nanami only sighed. _What a troublesome kid. Fine, then._

"Speaking of extravagant, your English speech definitely fits the description, Gokudera Hayato-kun," she coolly sneered, and in an instant, his face heated up from both embarrassment and anger. He suddenly remembered the expression his audience had earlier. It was... one of a kind. But, he couldn't help it! He wanted to make his beloved Tenth proud, though it was downright obvious that his young boss also failed to comprehend a single thing he said. "You'll definitely be in the school's newspaper by the end of the month,"

"Why you—!" His patience totally ran out, as his fingers made its way to his pockets, drawing out his dynamites. If it wasn't for Tsuna desperately pulling his arm, he would have already wreaked havoc in the auditorium; and it was only their first day in high school.

Nanami's lips slightly quirked in amusement as she watched his struggling figure. _What an easy to tease kid. _"Continuing on, I already saw the class lists,"

This averted both of their attention.

"You're both in Class 1-B. Room 215, North building," she stated.

Tsuna blinked and muttered, "Y-You mean—"

"We're both in the same class, Tenth!" Gokudera cheered, his mood making a complete 180 turn. It was only then that Nanami noticed that he was actually cute. He was grinning like a child, so innocent and genuine.

_By the way, why does he keep on calling him 'Tenth'? Is that some sort of a nickname?_ She silently wondered as she observed the two. Suddenly, Tsuna turned to her and met her gaze. She flinched in surprise.

"Thank you again, senpai," he said and bowed to her.

"O-Oh. No problem," she stuttered, blushing a little.

The two left soon for their first class.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Nanami announced as she slid the door open and entered the Student Council's room. Everyone greeted her, then continued onto their respective routines. She immediately proceeded to her desk and rested her head on the table.<p>

"Gokudera and Sawada, huh?" She silently mused to herself. Her eyes widened in thought. _Hm, Sawada? I know that name..._

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

(**A/N**: Happy Holidays, everyone!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Taming the Skylark** (A Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Amano Akira-sensei does. Though, of course, the OC is mine.

_Teaser: "I'll bite you to death," Everyone knew what this meant; except for Senritsu Nanami, who believed that it was only her underclassman, Hibari Kyoya's roundabout way of saying, "Notice me, senpai,". With him chasing her around the campus and, from time to time, even in the streets of Namimori, was she on the right track after all?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next day,

Upon entering the schoolgrounds, Nanami was immediately greeted with a crowd of lively students. It was completely expected though, especially with the juniors and seniors' return. Everyone was busy chatting and catching up with each other.

"An extreme morning to you, Senritsu!" A voice, which easily stood out among the others, called out to her. She searched around and there, in front of the bulletin board, stood Sasagawa Ryohei, her boxing-enthusiast friend, waving a bandaged hand at her.

"Morning. What class are you in?" she greeted, walking to his side.

"2-E! You?" he answered, but immediately gawked in realization. "Oh, wait—"

"I see. So, we're in different classes, huh? I'm in 2-C," she mumbled disappointingly, unconsciously cutting him off in the middle of his statement. Her eyes, which were recently focused on the struggling crowd before them, turned to the man standing beside her. She blinked at his dumbfounded reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm just wondering how you got to know your section when you just had arrived," he said, with eyes staring off into space as he scratched his chin in thought. He even silently mused to himself, which of course, didn't go unheard, "A psychic? Or maybe, a fortune-teller?

Nanami smiled. Her boxer friend never failed to amuse her. Clearing her throat, she regained his attention, then timidly pointed at the red arm band pinned on her left sleeve. Thankfully, Ryohei wasn't so slow in comprehending the message.

"Council privilege, huh? That's amazing, to the extreme!" he commented in a loud yell.

* * *

><p>After engaging in a small chitchat, Ryohei continued to his assigned class, while Nanami excused herself to attend to her council duties.<p>

"What a busy morning," she muttered, casually strolling to the back of the school where the audi-gym was. She didn't hate her obligation (except for the the paperwork), but never totally loved it either. Nonetheless, offering a helping hand to a person or, for that matter, a _school_ in need is her lifetime resolution.

She firmly slid a large door barricading the hall, making her presence known to her fellow busy council members. They greeted, "Good morning, Prez!"

"Morning!" Nanami warmly smiled back, then proceeded to scan the surroundings. "This is nice. You've done well. Is everything finalized?"

"Yes. We're just arranging the chairs," The logistics' committee head approached her. He, then, accompanied her around, all throughout explaining its progress. She nodded, completely satisfied with the result.

Pulling a stack of chair which recently resided in a corner, she strode towards the empty back and started lining it up. In the middle of her chore, Nanami heard a squeal. She glanced to her side and at a far column, saw a group of unfamiliar girls. _Oh, were they the volunteers? It was very kind of them to help. _She thought, her chivalrous ideals kicking in.

"Waaah~! The freshmen I was assigned to yesterday was super hot! His name is..." One cooed dreamily.

_So_ _that was it._ She sighed, but nodded in understanding. It was hunting season, after all.

"Prez~" A voice called out to her. It came from the same direction with the group of girls. She turned to them in recognition. The girl continued. "You were also here yesterday, right? Was there anyone who piqued your interest?"

_Actually, yes. There were the two of them._ "Hm, that is—"

"Hey, cut it out!" Another girl scolded in a whisper, then nervously glanced back at Nanami. "Our president isn't into things like that. Be more respectful,"

The girl from before only laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head in regret. "Sorry, Prez! Just forget what I said,"

"It's alright," she smiled back, a sweat drop discreetly made its way down her forehead. Everyone went back to work afterwards.

* * *

><p>️<em>Do I really give off that kind of vibe?<em>

A certain light-haired brunette pondered in dilemna. She was in the middle of her class, and despite the loud voice of her adviser echoing throughout the four corners of the room, she couldn't help but feel distracted.

The culprit was no other than that _statement_ from earlier.

It surely didn't seem like an insult. It actually sounded cool. But, sadly, much to the disappointment of their cool and strong impressions on her, she's actually not that serious of a person. Heck, she even listen to love songs and read romance novels and, ultimately, shoujo mangas. But of course, all of those could only be done in secret. Why? Because it was badly matched with her image.

_Truly, with my position as the student council president, and not to forget, head disciplinary officer, everyone must have grown wary of me! _She internally gawked in realization. _If I openly read shoujo mangas, would that make me look cuter? I would look like a normal person, right? But that's bad. I can't have them getting overly familiar with me. That might decrease my authority over them._

The students of Class 2-C could only watch in horror as Senritsu Nanami mercilessly crumpled her own notebook. Her aura was in a complete plight; worse; she seemed to be doing all of those in a yet unconscious state.

* * *

><p>️In the afternoon, a school-wide welcoming ceremony was held.<p>

Nanami silently watched and listened to the principal address his speech. She was in the front row, which was mostly filled with teachers and council officers. After a few more minutes,

"And now, let us welcome our esteemed student council president," The principal announced, and it was her signal to ascend to the stage. "Senritsu Nanami-san,"

At the same time, a certain silver-haired freshman gawked loudly, attracting some unwanted attention. Gokudera pointed at the front, particularly at the girl speaking behind the podium. "T-That woman! She's the student body's representative?!"

"Eh? An aquaintance?" Haru inquired, slighty confused at his exaggerated expression.

"We just met her yesterday. Senpai helped us when we got late," Tsuna answered, then turned to the girl sitting beside her right-hand man. "By the way, Haru. Is it really alright for you to attend a public school like this?" he asked, worried that it might had angered her parents. Miura was one of those rich and sophisticated families, after all.

"Everything's okay, desu! With Reborn-chan's help, Haru was able to persuade her parents,"

Tsuna flinched at the mention of his tutor's name. _What the hell did he do?!_

"With this, we'll be able to spend more quality time together, Tsuna-san!" she chimed, her lovey-dovey _fantasies_ were running wild.

* * *

><p>Upon finishing the introduction of the council's new set of officers, Nanami proceeded to discuss the school's rules and regulations.<p>

A certain detail caught Gokudera off guard, again. "S-She's the head disciplinary officer?!"

"Hai, hai. Can you stop overreacting every single time, Gokudera-san?" Haru commented, which the boy didn't appreciate at all. He snarled back, and voila, a fight insued.

"By the way, speaking of _discipline_, where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"He's in another section with Yamamoto and Sasagawa," Gokudera replied. His reverent tone was then replaced with a quibble at the mere thought of the Cloud guardian. "Argh, but I doubt that the bastard is here. He hates crowds,"

Tsuna nodded.

"And one more thing," An intimidating voice echoed through the speakers, averting the gang's attention. Gokudera glanced at Nanami, and to his surprise, he met her eyes.

"Flashy hair dyes are not allowed. For example, _silver_," she stated. Concealing a smug grin really put up a challenge, especially when her tease made _someone_'s face turn dark red due to excessive embarrassment (or anger). "This is Japan, not some western country. The only allowed colors are black, brown and auburn. Well of course, unless it is inborn. School-wide inspection will be held by the end of the week. Students who resist shall be subjected to a _heart-to-heart_ interview,"

And at that, Tsuna noticed some upperclassmen paled. It gave him the shivers. Good thing his hair was of a normal color.

* * *

><p>️After-school time,<p>

"No one's here yet, huh?" Nanami muttered, as she scanned the empty council room. She immediately walked to her desk, and plopped herself down the chair.

_Phew! I'm tired from all that talk. _She breathed out, her head tilted backwards and eyes shut closed, resting. The two officers who always had to speak in the annual welcoming ceremony were the president and head disciplinary officer. And unfortunately, she's both. _  
><em>

Readjusting her posture to the proper sitting position, she gestured for the drawers and took a manga from one of it. She glanced at its cover picture, and lightly giggled, before proceeding to read it. _I wonder when my Usui Takumi will appear..._

"Good afternoon—" A greeting and a clatter from the doorway took her out of her daze. In reflex, Nanami shut the manga close, and hurriedly slid it back to the drawer. Her visitor blinked in confusion at her actions, but still smiled, all the while hiding a sweat drop on his forhead. "—Prez,"

"Y-Yeah. Hello, Ogata-kun," she greeted her vice president.

Then, it became awkwardly silent. She was too busy mentally-panicking, that she failed to notice their other newly-arrived guest.

"That armband," A menacing voice called out from the door. She glanced and met a pair of sharp blue-grey eyes, whose owner was someone whom she never met before. The man's lips quirked in an evil smirk.

"You're the strongest here, am I right?"

Unbeknownst to her, here came trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

For those who do not know, Usui Takumi is the heroine's love interest in Kaichou wa Maid-sama. She and Ayuzawa Misaki are both student council presidents, so Nanami could somehow relate to her story.


End file.
